


Mother

by VladimirCain



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), おおかみこどもの雨と雪 | Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirCain/pseuds/VladimirCain
Summary: When life becomes dull and to the point you think nothing can matter, another person's presence can life one's spirits. Jumin Han discovers this when he meets MC and she completely accepts him after discovering his secret. Being the mother and mate to wolves isn't as easy as MC thought.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> MMxWolfChildren crossover! Because why not, I mean I'm trash for both fandoms. Mature because I'm paranoid (I'm not exactly kid friendly)

Chapter One

Gun shots echo through the forest causing birds to scatter from their nests; silence follows. Dirt flies through the air as humans continue their pursuit, hoping for a prize. The prize in question was far ahead of them, forcing its paws to keep carrying it. A simple stroll through the forest was all he wanted. A break from work. A break from people who judged him for being distant and cold. He didn't belong there and no one would accept him, so he convinced himself. After all who would love a beast. He shook his head. This isn't the time to think of such things. He was being hunted. Luckily for him, he knew this forest. It was his home. Taking a sharp left, he takes a short cut to a pile of boulders and climbs up them. It was risky because the humans would catch up. However if he made it up without injury he'd be in the clear. It's a risk he was willing to take. He would have killed them if it wasn't for one of the promises he made with his mother when he was a child. A rather difficult promise to keep. The second promise was easier to up hold; don't tell anyone our secret.

"There's the wolf!" This statement caused the wolf's ears to twitch. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees the humans running towards him, their guns loaded. He turns his focus towards his destination; he was almost there. His paws touch the landing, sending a wave of accomplishment through him. He flinches and let's a small whimper escape his throat, as a bullet flies past his head. He was lucky they had pour aim. 

Pulling himself over the edge, he collapsed to the ground, panting. He may be in shape but climbing those rocks took most of his energy. However, rest would have to come later. Pushing himself into a standing position, he locked eyes with one of the humans. It was a brief moment, but to the man it lasted eternity. The man had never seen a wild beast so clean. Its raven fur looked groomed; no damage to be seen. Its onyx eyes stared deep into the man's, intimidating him to the core. A breeze danced by tugging on the beast's fur helping make the royal posture it held, more noble. Were all wolves like that? Disappointed consumed the man when the wolf turned its back on them and ran off.

The wolf ran. Ran as fast as he could to lose track of these humans. He weaves through tress heading towards the entrance he came through. This was his home. He was born here. And yet a small apartment waited for him back in Seoul. His break turned into him ditching. He was strangely content with that since all his work for the day was finished. This was the first time he had done this, so he wouldn't be in much trouble. As he runs he shakes his head. He was a man of results. Business mood was usually always on and yet when the wild called he would drop everything and run. It had never affected his life drastically until today. 

Not looking back, the wolf dashed across an open field. He couldn't hear the humans, meaning they gave up. They always do. Water splashed him as he crossed a stream which he was thankful for, he had been dying from the heat. Relief smacks him in the gut when he passes the oldest and tallest tree on the mountain. Effortlessly he leaps over a root that peeked out of the ground. He wouldn't need exercise for a few days. 

A clearing greets him causing him to slam his paws into the dirt to slow himself down. When he comes to a trot he morphs into a human. He stretches, his arms over his head, before a yawn sneaks it's way from his mouth. Rubbing the back of his neck, he searched for his clothes. He really hoped an animal or child hasn't stolen them like last time. Relief is shown on his face when he spots them. He orders himself to hurry incase someone sees his baked body. 

Once dressed, in a suit, he walks the familiar trail back to the car. On his way though he walks by his old house. It was large for a country house. It was built for a family of four. The sight of the house was depressing though. The roof had caved in, vines slithered along the outside, the floor boards were falling apart, the yard was also in a terrible state. It was obvious this place was abandoned. He hadn't lived here since he was a child. His goal was to get enough money to rebuild this house. It was a simple goal, but this place was all he had left of his parents. Fighting the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, he continues his walk to the car. 

Once he was buckled in, he started the car and drove off. It would be a while before he returned to Seoul. As he drove he reminisced. At one point his mood grew sour. He remembers how he wound up in the position he was in now. His uncle's company went bankrupt and they lost their house. He was just another mouth to feed so he was kicked to the curb. His life of royalty vanished and he became a commoner who had to work three jobs just to survive. He wasn't sure what happened to his family. They didn't keep in touch.

Finally back in Seoul, at his apartment, he grabs left overs and heats them up. His meal on the mountain was interrupted. As he stands at the stove stirring the beef stew his stomach growls. He groans and reasures it will get fuel shortly. After he ate, he strips in the bathroom and steps into the shower. Closing his eyes, he lets the warm water run down his back. It felt like paradise. When his shower was finished he dries off and put on night ware clothes, and headed to his room. He falls on the bed and let's sleep take over.

Monday. The only day he got up early. He changed into a clean suit and hurried to his car. He takes the fastest route so he could get a parking space. He parks the car in a fast food parking lot, locks it, then walks towards the college campus. He wasn't enrolled but there was an advanced business class he would sneak into and take notes. He planned to take his family's company back. As the professor spoke he diligently took notes, never once stopping. When class was over and the students were turning in slips with their names to get credit for being there, he snuck out the back door. 

"Um excuse me. You didn't fill out a slip. I can get you one if you like?" A female voice stops him once his foot steps off the bottom stair. He turns around and looks up at her. Long semi wavy brown hair framed her pale face, which matched her oddly beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing black pants and a brown turtle neck sweater. He found her captivating even though she was average looking.

"I actually don't attend this college... I apologize for intruding," he spoke, telling the truth for some reason. He turns and walks away. She deflated and then pouted. She had been watching him for months and wanted an excuse to talk to him. Forcing courage to control her, she runs after him, only to hide behind a door frame when a child bumps into him and falls down. The man looked like he would panic when the child began wailing. Inhaling he picked the child up and gently pats him on the head. The child sniffled and smiled up at the man. She smiles then chased after when he walked off again.

"That class!" She calls out to him outside of the school campus. He stops and waits. "That class we were in, it's tough with out a book.. I could lend you mine," she offered, panting. It was clear she was not used to running. 

"What's your name?" He questioned, facing the direction of his car.

"MC... What's yours?"

"Jumin," he said after a long pause. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Jumin. Would you be interested in borrowing my book?" She asked again, hoping he'd say yes. He remained silent and still for a while causing her to worry. A wide smile crept to her face when he turned around and walked back towards her. The wind danced around the two as they stared into each others eyes. MC smiling thankfully, with the book covering her mouth as she held it up to show him. He chuckled under his breath so she wouldn't hear. Things would be a little more interesting now.


End file.
